fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 1
Ochtendkit opende haar ogen. Ze rekte zich uit. Ze had drie dagen geleden haar oogjes opengedaan. Ze trippelden naar Stekelkit toe. Die ga ik pakken! Ze sprong bovenop de slapende kitten. ‘Hebbes!’ riep ze. Het grijsbruine katertje schrok zich dood. ‘Waah!’ Maar toen hij merkte dat het Ochtendkit was, gooide hij haar van zich af. Stekelkit was twee manen ouder dan haar, en daarom ook veel sterker. Hij sprong boven op haar. ‘Echt niet, ik ‘hebbes’ jou!’ ‘Zo gebruik ‘hebbes’ niet!’ mauwde Ochtendkit boos. En daarna verkocht ze hem een mep op zijn oor. ‘Au!’ Boos besprong Stekelkit haar weer. ‘Ga van me af!’ piepte ze. ‘Maaaaam!’ Nog half slapend keek haar moeder, Vonkspikkel op. ‘Wat?’ snauwde ze. Haar toon negerend mauwde Ochtendkit: ‘Stekelkit wil niet van me af gaan!’ ‘Zij is begonnen!’ mauwde Stekelkit. ‘Helemaal niet!’ loog ze. ‘Echt wel!’ Stekelkit sprong van haar af. Snel draaide Ochtendkit zich om en beet in Stekelkits staart. ‘Hebbes!’ ‘Au! Ochtendkit laat me los!’ Maar Ochtendkit slingerde zijn staart heen en weer. Uiteindelijk liet ze los en Stekelkit viel plat op de grond. Trots hief ze haar kin op. ‘Zo doen echte krijgers dat toch ook?’ mauwde ze blij. Vonkspikkel zuchtte. ‘Dat zul je allemaal nog een keer leren,’ beloofde ze haar dochter. ‘Maar ik wil nu leren!’ ‘Heb eens geduld!’ snauwde Stekelkit. ‘Moet jij zeggen!’ Musvleugel stond op. ‘Hou eens op jullie twee! Gun Vonkspikkel en mij eens wat rust!’ Ze pakte haar zoon op en legde hem aan de andere kant van de kraamkamer neer. ‘Mam!’ piepte Stekelkit. ‘Kom ga maar weer slapen kleintje,’ mauwde Vonkspikkel. Ochtendkit krulde zich op. Dit is zo oneerlijk! ‘Je maakt me wel wakker, hè? Vóór zonhoog!’ ‘Jaja, ga nu maar slapen eerst eens slapen jij kleine ondeugd!’ mauwde haar moeder. Daarna keerde Vonkspikkel zich naar Musvleugel. ‘Zij heeft veel te veel energie voor een kit van pas 1 maan!’ zuchtte ze. ‘Dat zeker!’ stemde Musvleugel ermee in, ‘Maar dat zal haar ook een goede krijger maken!’ Ochtendkit was blij om dat te horen. En zo is dat! Trots op zichzelf viel ze in slaap. Toen ze wakker werd, was het al zonhoog. ‘Mam!’ riep ze, ‘Je zou me wakker maken vóór zonhoog! Dat had je beloofd!’ ‘Ik had helemaal niks beloofd!’ mauwde haar moeder. Stekelkit stond naast haar. ‘Kom we pakken haar terug!’ ‘Ja!’ Met z’n tweeën stormde ze op Vonkspikkel af. ‘Ik pak haar oor!’ mauwde Ochtendkit terwijl ze op haar moeder klom. ‘En ik pak haar staart!’ mauwde Stekelkit. Ze klom op haar moeders kop. Ze beet in één van de oren. Vonkspikkel schudde met haar kop, waardoor Ochtendkit eraf geschud werd. ‘Die krijg je terug!’ mauwde ze boos. ‘Prima! Moet ik dan eerst op jou zitten?’ Ochtendkits ogen werden groot. Dat mocht niet gebeuren! Haar moeder was veel te groot voor haar! Ze zou stikken! ‘Nee!’ piepte ze, ‘Dat mag niet gebeuren!’ Snel sprong het kleine poesje weg. Ze keek hoe Stekelkit het deed. Het katertje werd helemaal heen en weer geschud door de krachtige staartzwaaien van haar moeder. ‘Stekelkit, ik kom je redden!’ riep ze. Ze klom weer op haar moeder. Ze renden naar de staart, door de dikke vacht van Vonkspikkel heen. Ze sprong op de staart en klemde het tussen haar poten. Ze drukte de staart stevig tegen de grond, zodat de staart niet meer zou bewegen. Stekelkit kwam ook weer op adem na zijn stoeipartij met de staart. ‘Hebbes!’ mauwde hij. ‘Helemaal niet! Ik heb hem, ik heb jou gered!’ mauwde Ochtendkit verontwaardigd. ‘Ik had het best zelf aangekund hoor!’ ‘Helemaal niet!’ Boos sprong ze op Stekelkit. Ze beet keihard in oor. ‘Aaaauuu!’ krijste Stekelkit. Woest gooide de kitten Ochtendkit van zich af. Zijn ogen spoten vuur. ‘Die krijg je terug!’ siste hij. ‘Mam!’ krijste Ochtendkit, ‘Help me!’ Ze rende naar haar moeder toe en verstopte zich in haar vacht. ‘Zo is het wel weer genoeg,’ mopperde Vonkspikkel, ‘Ochtendkit, zeg sorry tegen Stekelkit!’ ‘Waarom moet ik dat ..’ Maar ze begreep haar moeders strenge blik goed en mompelde tegen de grijsbruine kit: ‘Sorry Stekelkit, het spijt me.’ ‘Nou Stekelkit, wat zeg je daarop?’ vroeg Stekelkits moeder. Stekelkit had een speelse blik in zijn ogen. ‘Nou bedankt! Mij spijt het lekker niet!’ En voordat zijn moeder hem kon pakken vluchtte hij de kraamkamer uit. Ochtendkit keek verwachtingsvol naar haar moeder. Vonkspikkel zuchtte. ‘Oké, ga hem maar pakken!’ Met haar staart wuifde Vonkspikkel haar dochter weg. Ochtendkit sprong overeind en sprintte achter Stekelkit aan, de kraamkamer uit. ‘Pak me dan!’ riep Stekelkit. ‘Vlucht dan niet zoals een bange angsthaas!’ beet ze terug, ‘Ben je bang voor een poesje?’ Meteen stopte Stekelkit. Hij hief zijn kin op. ‘Echt niet!’ Hij rende op haar af. Ochtendkit maakte zich klaar om hem te bespringen, maar de wolk die de zon bedekte waaide weg en door de felle lichtstralen werd Ochtendkit verblind. Opeens stapte een grote gestalte voor haar zicht. Nog steeds verblind door de zonnestralen, kon Ochtendkit niet kijken wie het was. ‘Wat doen jullie buiten de kraamkamer?’ vroeg de gestalte met een zware stem. Ochtendkit krabbelde bang terug. ‘Mam! Een monster! Help me!’ Stekelkit rende direct achter haar aan. ‘Help! Monster!’ Allebei de kitten rende naar hun eigen moeder toe. De gestalte trippelde rustig achter hem aan. ‘Je bent toch niet bang voor je eigen vader hè, zoon?’ Stekelkit kwam achter zijn moeder vandaan. ‘Pap!’ riep hij blij, daarna vermande de kleine Stekelkit zich. ‘Nee hoor, ik was niet bang! Ik speelde gewoon mee met Ochtendkit!’ ‘Wat?!’ piepte een kleine stem. ‘Helemaal niet! Je was net zo bang als ik! Eh, ik bedoel dat jij bang was en ik niet!’ Boos trippelde Ochtendkit naar Stekelkit toe. ‘Geef het gewoon toe, lafbek!’ ‘Hoe noemde jij mij?’ Ze zag hoe Stekelkit zijn spieren aanspande. Wegwezen! Ze rende gillend de kraamkamer uit. Misschien is Leeuwenmaan ergens! '' Ze speurde het kamp rond. ''Ik ga wel kijken in het krijgershol! Ze trippelde naar het hol van de krijgers toe. De lichtbruine poes glipte naar binnen. Er was helemaal niemand. ‘Wat doe jij hier?’ hoorde ze opeens achter zich. Ochtendkit maakte een sprongetje van de schrik en verstopte zich snel onder het mos. De kater moest lachen. ‘Rustig maar hoor Ochtendkit, ik ben het maar, Snorpoel.’ Ochtendkit keek voorzichtig onder het mos, om te kijken of het wel echt Snorpoel was. Toen ze hem herkende, kroop ze snel onder het mos vandaan. ‘Ik was niet bang hoor!’ loog ze. ‘Nee, dat weet ik,’ mauwde de kater rustig, ‘Maar ik wel! Het leek wel of er een kleine rat bij mijn nest lag!’ Snorpoel sprong op haar af. ‘Ahhh!’ schreeuwde ze en ze probeerde weg te vluchten, maar raakte verstrikt in het mos. ‘Help!’ Snorpoel mepte haar zachtjes. Hij wikkelde haar in het mos. ‘Eindelijk een goed mosballetje!’ Voorzichtig pakte rode en witte kater haar op. Hij droeg haar naar buiten. Ze mocht Snorpoel graag, hij was altijd erg aardig en grappig. ‘Stekelkit!’ mauwde de krijger, ‘Ik heb een nieuw mosballetje voor je!’ ‘Wat?! Nee! Niet Stekelkit, die zal me verslinden!’ ‘Ach ratten zijn toch om op te eten?’ Snorpoel trippelde weg. ‘Nee! Snorpoel wacht!’ piepte ze. Ze worstelde zich los. Stekelkit kwam op haar afrennen. Snel! Toen ze loskwam rende ze achter de krijger aan die haar in het mos had gewikkeld. Toen ze vlakbij hem was, sprong ze naar zijn staart en beet erin. Snorpoel moest lachen. Hij zwiepte zijn staart heen en weer. Ochtendkit werd omhoog gegooid. ‘Waaaahh!’ krijste ze. Het leek wel alsof ze vloog! Ze landde op Snorpoels rug. Ze vocht door de haren heen naar de kop van de krijger. Ze mepte zijn oor en beet zachtjes in de ander. Snorpoel ging op zijn achter poten staan en daardoor rolde Ochtendkit van zijn rug af. ‘Neeeee!’ Ze probeerde zich vast te klauwen aan een van de haren van de krijger, maar ze kreeg geen grip. Ze gleed van hem af, maar voordat ze de grond raakte, ving iemand haar op. ‘Snorpoel, zit je nou kleine kitten te pesten?’ Snorpoel draaide zich om. ‘Oh? Is het een kitten? Ik dacht dat het een rat was!’ Ochtendkit gromde. ‘Ik zal je nog eens een keer krijgen.’ ‘Dat geloof ik graag.’ Spikkelbloem zette haar neer. ‘En hoe moet dat nou met onze kits? Ga je die ook pesten?’ Verbaasd keek Snorpoel naar zijn partner. ‘Onze kits?’ Ochtendkits hart maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap. Spikkelbloem was in verwachting! Ze keek naar Snorpoel. Snapt hij de hint niet? Opeens schoot er iets door hem heen. Hij sprong op. ‘Spikkelbloem! Dit meen je niet!’ Spikkelbloem knikte blij. ‘Jawel, Fretneus vertelde het mij net!’ ‘Dit is het meest geweldige nieuws ooit!’ ‘Gefeliciteerd!’ mauwde Ochtendkit. De poes keek haar dankbaar aan. ‘Dank je! En zou je mij misschien naar de kraamkamer willen leiden?’ ‘Ja! Volg mij!’ Trots trippelde ze naar de kraamkamer toe. Ze sprintte naar binnen. ‘Mam! Spikkelbloem komt bij ons wonen! Ze krijgt kits!’ Vonkspikkel keek blij op. ‘Spikkelbloem! Dat is fantastisch!’ ‘Yes!’ mauwde Stekelkit, ‘Dan heb ik eindelijk iemand anders om mee te spelen, Ochtendkit is zo saai!’ ‘Moet jij zeggen! En ik kan lekker langer met ze spelen, jij zit dadelijk helemaal alleen zonder vrienden in het leerlingenhol’ spuugde ze. Stekelkit keek haar gekwetst aan en ging verdrietig achter zijn moeder zitten. ‘Ochtendkit!’ mauwde haar moeder streng, ‘Dat was niet aardig! Laat me dat niet nog een keer zien!’ ‘Maar hij begon!’ sputterde Ochtendkit. ‘Dat maakt me niks uit! Het is gewoon heel onaardig! Ga nu maar slapen!’ Boos stampte Ochtendkit naar het hoekje van de kraamkamer. Dit is zo oneerlijk! Nog steeds woest viel ze langzaam in slaap. Toen ze wakker werd, was het nog steeds aardig licht buiten. ‘Dus de WindClan beschuldigd ons?’ hoorde ze haar moeder verontwaardigd vragen. Ze keek op en zag Spikkelbloem knikken. ‘Vuile konijnvreters! Hoe durven ze?’ spuugde Musvleugel. Ze stond op en trippelde naar Spikkelbloem toe. ‘Kan je me vertellen hoe het is om krijger te zijn?’ verstoorde ze het gesprek tussen de drie moederkatten. Spikkelbloem keek de ander moederkatten aan en mauwde toen: ‘Natuurlijk! Graag zelfs! Maar je weet dat ik nog maar 2 manen krijger ben, hè?’ Ochtendkit keek haar verbaasd aan. ‘En je bent nu al zwanger! Dat zou ik echt niet willen, ik wil eerst genieten van mijn leven als krijger!’ ‘Tja, Snorpoel en ik wisten al sinds onze leerlingentijd dat we samen kits wilden.’ Ze keek in de ogen van de poes en luisterde hoe ze met veel liefde over haar partner sprak. Spikkelbloem vertelde een lang verhaal over haar leerlingentijd en hoe Ochtendkits eigen moeder haar had getraind en hoe Vossenklaver het had overgenomen van haar. ‘Wow, twee mentors! Dan moet je wel extra goed zijn, want jij bent hun gecombineerd!’ Spikkelbloem moest lachen. ‘Ach, het is wat jezelf presteert, je mentors leren je alleen maar wat en hoe je het moet doen, maar om een echte goede krijger te worden moet je je eigen draai eraan geven.’ ‘Dat zal ik doen!’ beloofde Ochtendkit. Het was intussen al avond geworden. Spikkelbloem had lang vertelt en Ochtendkit was intussen wel aardig moe geworden. Ze kroop tegen haar moeder aan en viel in slaap. -- Ochtendkit werd wakker, het was intussen alweer een halve maan geleden dat Spikkelbloem naar de kraamkamer was vertrokken en Ochtendkit vond haar verhalen langzamerhand saai worden, maar dat liet ze natuurlijk niet merken! Ze besloop Stekelkit van achteren. Toen ze heel dichtbij hem was, trok ze keihard aan zijn staart. Stekelkit schrok op. ‘Wie, wat, waar?’ Ochtendkit proestte het uit van het lachen en rolde op haar zij. ‘Hahaha, je had je gezicht moeten zien! Het leek net op een verschrikte eekhoorn!’ Boos sprong Stekelkit op haar. ‘Stomme Ochtendkit!’ Hij mepte hard in haar gezicht. ‘Au!’ De klap kwam hard aan en deed ook echt pijn. ‘Mam!’ Maar haar moeder reageerde niet. Ze merkte dat iedereen nog aan het slapen was. Stekelkit maakte zich klaar voor de volgende mep. ‘Ssst!’ siste Ochtendkit, ‘Als we zachtjes zijn, kunnen we het kamp uit!’ Stekelkit leek al snel van gedachte veranderd en knikte. Samen slopen ze heel zachtjes de kraamkamer uit. ‘Op naar de uitgang!’ fluister Stekelkit in haar oor. Ze rende achter hem aan naar de kampuitgang. Er hing een vreemde geur in de lucht. ‘Rare geur, vind je niet?’ vroeg ze. ‘Ja inderdaad! Laten we kijken wat het is!’ ‘Goed idee!’ Ze slopen achter een struik. Opeens hoorde Ochtendkit een stem. ‘We zullen die prooistelers eens pakken!’ hoorde ze een kater fluisteren. ‘Wie zijn dat?’ vroeg Stekelkit. Ochtendkit haalde haar schouders op. ‘Ik weet het niet, maar het is niet veel goeds! Laten we terug gaan naar het kamp!’ Zachtjes slopen de kitten weer terug. Geschokt stopte Ochtendkit, waardoor Stekelkit, die achter haar liep, tegen haar opbotsten. ‘Kijk eens uit Ochtendkit!’ mopperde het katertje. ‘Wat was dat?’ hoorde ze een poes fluisteren. Ze zag dat alle katten het bos door speurde. ‘Snel! Ga terug!’ fluisterde Ochtendkit. Stekelkit rende gauw weer terug naar de struik. ‘Ach, dat was gewoon die rat daar!’ wees een andere kater met zijn staart naar Stekelkit. ‘Zullen we hem vangen? De DonderClan steelt ook van ons!’ Nu wist Ochtendkit het zeker. Het was de WindClan. ‘Stekelkit!’ fluisterde ze, ‘Weet je nog toen mama, Musvleugel en Spikkelbloem het hadden over dat de WindClan ons beschuldigde van prooistelen?’ Stekelkit schudde van nee. ‘Ik sliep toen nog.’ ‘Ohh, maar dit is dus de WindClan!’ Stekelkits haren kwamen overeind. ‘Oh nee! MAMA!’ krijste hij en hij sloop achter de struik vandaan. ‘Mama! De WindClan is hier!’ krijste Stekelkit. Ochtendkit kromp ineen. Oh nee! Wat zal de WindClan nu doen? ‘Mama!’ piepte Stekelkit. Ochtendkit zag hoe de grijsbruine kit werd opgepakt door een WindClankrijger. ‘Hou je mond, of je gaat dood!’ siste de kat. Direct was Stekelkit stil. Ik moet wat doen. Ze besloot er voor te gaan en sloop langzaam weer richting het kamp. ‘We moeten nu gaan! Wat als iemand die kitten heeft gehoord!’ mauwde een WindClankrijger. ‘Iedereen, neem je plaatsen in!’ mauwde hij een kleine kater met een goudbruine vacht. Ochtendkit zette het op rennen en sprintte naar het kamp. ‘Kijk! Daar gaat er nog een!’ siste een ander poes. ‘Grijp haar!’ mauwde de kleine, goudbruine kater. Maar Ochtendkit was sneller en vluchtte het kamp in. ‘AANVAALL’ krijste ze, ‘De WindClan is hier!’ Ze zag beweging komen van het krijgershol. Het was Leeuwenmaan. ‘Ochtendkit, wat is er?’ vroeg haar vader. ‘De WindClan is hier! Ze gaan ons aanvallen!’ piepte ze terwijl ze naar haar vader toe rende. ‘Ik ruik het ook!’ mauwde haar vader verschrikt. ‘DE WINDCLAN IS HIER!’ brulde haar vader, zo hard dat de grond beefde. En op hetzelfde moment sprongen de WindClankrijgers het kamp binnen. Roodster rende zijn hol uit. ‘Wat? Hoe zijn die langs de bewakers gekomen?’ Ochtendkit keek bedenkelijk rond. Zij en Stekelkit waren ook niemand tegengekomen. ‘Wie moesten het kamp bewaken?’ mauwde haar leider. Leeuwenmaan keek hem aan. ‘Maakt dat uit? We worden aangevallen!’ Haar vader stortte zich op een WindClankrijger. ‘Ochtendkit! Maak dat je wegkomt!’ Ochtendkit rende naar de kraamkamer, maar bedacht zich dat ze de andere krijgers beter kon wakker maken. Ze keer om en rende het krijgershol binnen. ‘Aanval!’ schreeuwde ze. ‘Opstaan!’ De meeste krijgers sprongen direct op. ‘Wat?!’ hoorde ze. ‘Is de WindClan hier?’ mauwde iemand anders. ‘Maakt dat uit? Aanvallen!’ riep een ander. Ze rende naar de laats overgebleven krijger. Het was Roodgloed. ‘Roodgloed! Opstaan! We worden aangevallen!’ riep ze keihard in zijn oor. Roodgloed sprong op. ‘Wat?!’ Maar zonder verder iets te zeggen vluchtte de kater naar buiten. Ze hoorde haar moeder roepen. ‘Ochtendkit! Waar ben je?’ Ze rende naar de uitgang van het krijgershol. ‘Ik ben hier!’ riep ze, maar ze kwam niet boven het lawaai van de vechtende katten uit. Ik moet naar haar toe! Ze trippelde het krijgershol uit. Ze dook weg van alle poten die naar haar toe gingen. Ze rende zo hard als ze kon naar de kraamkamer. Een witte kater sprong voor haar. ‘Waar dacht jij heen te gaan! Jij hebt ons verraden!’ Bang deinsde ze achteruit. Ze hoorde links van haar Snorpoel boos sissen. ‘Hoe durf je, Melkvloed! Pak iemand van je eigen grootte!’ Snorpoel sprong woedend op de witte kater en samen rolden ze weg. Vonkspikkel rende naar haar toe. ‘Blijf bij Spikkelbloem!’ mauwde ze. Ochtendkit rende naar Spikkelbloem toe. Ze keek achterom en zag hoe een haar moeder zich op een WindClankrijger stortte. Musvleugel kwam op haar afgerend. ‘Ochtendkit!’ hijgde de poes, ‘Waar is Stekelkit!’ Ochtendkit kromp ineen. ‘Ze hebben hem gevangen genomen! Misschien is hij nog buiten het kamp!’ Musvleugel sprintte naar de kamp uitgang. Ze keek naar Spikkelbloem. ‘Ik ben bang!’ piepte ze. Opeens sprong een lichtgrijze kater de kraamkamer in. Hij gromde. Zonder te wachten sprong Spikkelbloem overeind. ‘Ochtendkit, maak dat je wegkomt!’ gilde de poes. Ochtendkit glipte de kraamkamer uit. Ik ga Musvleugel helpen. Ze zag dat Snorpoel zich bevrijd had van Melkvloed, die bewegingloos op de grond lag, en naar Spikkelbloem en de lichtgrijze kater rende. Angstig keek Ochtendkit toe, hoe de twee DonderClankrijgers vochten tegen de lichtgrijze kater. Spikkelbloem werd weggeworpen. Nee! Niet Spikkelbloem! Vossenklaver rende naar haar toe samen met Fretneus. Ze tilden Spikkelbloem op en legde haar ergen veilig naar. Uit het niets sprong er een krijger op Vossenklaver. Ochtendkit keek toe hoe de WindClankrijger de schilpadpoes verslond. Ze moest Vossenklaver helpen! Ze rende naar de poes toe, maar voor haar was Snorpoel nog steeds in gevecht met de lichtgrijze kater. Opeens viel Snorpoel achterover, op haar. Ochtendkit snakte naar adem. Ze voelde hoe bloed langs haar stroomde. Maar dat is niet mijn bloed! Dat is Snorpoels bloed! ‘Snorpoel ga van me af!’ piepte ze, ‘Ik stik! Snorpoel!’ Maar er kwam geen beweging in het lichaam van de krijger. ‘Help!’ krijste ze. Ze worstelde onder het lichaam vandaan. Haar vacht werd nat van het bloed. Ik ben er bijna! Ze kroop onder Snorpoels lichaam vandaan en keek naar de krijger. ‘Snorpoel, sta op! Dit is niet de tijd om te slapen!’ Ze keek naast Snorpoel, daar was het lichaam van de lichtgrijze krijger. Die slaapt ook al! Ze speurde het kamp rond. Zouden er meer krijgers slapen? Wat een luilakken! Ze moeten vechten! Niet slapen! Alhoewel, de WindClankrijgers mogen van mij best doorslapen. ''Ze keek naar Vossenklaver. ''Die is ook al aan het slapen, net zoals die witte krijger van net! Ze keek rond en zag haar moeder. Ze rende naar Vonkspikkel toe. ‘Mam! Snorpoel slaapt! Je moet hem wakker maken!’ Vonkspikkel keek angstig naar het lichaam van de krijger en haar ogen bewolkte. ‘Waar wacht je op? Maak Snorpoel wakker!’ Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal